Revenge
by Belgianwritersblock
Summary: Toph at the age of 17 has been raped and is out for revenge. It's Tokka, the central person is Toph. Rated M for various reasons, amongst wich a lemon in the last chapter. Please review! Sequel is up!
1. Prologue

**Revenge**

**(four funerals and a wedding)**

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own atla!

I wrote this story during my exams, so if their bad this story better be worth it. I'ts my first attempt to a dark story (If you have pointers you may give them). I'm still working on the last chapters but I'll update regularly. It will be about twelve chapters long.

I hope you'll like it and as always **please review!**

**Prologue:**

It had been five years since our greatest adventure, and after five years the scars were still visible. Aang had lost much of his innocence ever since he defeated the fire-lord, he still acted the same most of the time, but it couldn't be overlooked that now, he was a lot more serious. Sometimes it was like we had lost him, and someone else who looked like Aang had taken his place. But what do you expect? A monk who was taught that violence in any degree was wrong, had to kill a man at the age of 12.

He and Katara were dating, she loves him and doesn't care about the personality changes he has been through, most of the time anyway, Katara now at the age of 19 has become more loose ever since the end of the war. With less threat to our little gaang, she has to be less of a mother but never has she lost her feeling of right and wrong. I never thought she could be like this.

Zuko, I haven't spoken to him in two years, him being the new fire lord and all. But last time I met him, he was still as serious as ever, well at least he's not obsest with Aang anymore.

Then there is Suki, I can't say how she was like during the war, because I only met her after we saved her from the dungeons, apart from 'the serpents pass', although I didn't talk to her much then. But she's nice, a warm and kind type of person. She likes me a lot, I can sense that, but I can't stand her. I don't show it to anyone, I'ts not because of her personality but because of Sokka.

Sokka, he's dating her. Sokka has grown up a lot and I've started to like him more and more, I accepted that he loved Suki and I never told him how I felt, but I always held a grudge. Sokka is still Sokka, and that's what I respect about him, he didn't change, not even a bit.

Then there is me, I'm still the same blind-girl, the girl that everybody pity's, but that doesn't need it. I'm though, I'm Toph.

But today something happened that changed me, and I'll get the bastards who did this to me, after today everything will be different. And I swear , on my feet, to the spirits, that I will have my revenge.

**A/N** Only the prologue is in Toph's POV.

I'll see you in 'It happens'.


	2. It happens

**Revenge**

**(four funerals and a wedding)**

Disclaimer: If I would tell you I owned Avatar I'd be in serious denial.

I hope you like it. (Not what happens but the story of course!)

**Chapter one: It happens**

It had been 5 years to date, that Aang had restored peace to the world. And everything had turned out perfectly for all her friends. Katara and Aang got together, Sokka and Suki got together, the prisoners were saved, and everybody, no matter what nation you were in, was happy the war was over. Past enemies became close friends, this proved that there was no such thing as a timeless foe. It had worked out for all of them alright, except for Toph, she wasn't with her 'prince-charming' as Katara was. No her beloved one sat across the table, half-drunk groping Suki. He wasn't the only one in this state of course. It had been 5 years and thus a party was in order. They sat in Ba Sing se's great hall. Ba sing se the one city she couldn't stand, had become the city 'where the new world was born'. Such a load of crap that was. She could 'see' Ba sing se as no other, and she could sense all the bad that happened in this god forsaken place. And they were partying, enjoying a great buffet, in its great halls.

It just turned 2 o'clock in the morning and the party was dying down. Many had already left for home. She wanted to go too, but she wouldn't whine about it. She and all of her friends were sitting at one table. Suki and Sokka both half-drunk, kissing eachother, and their lips and tongues massaging eachothers. She couldn't help but wish she was Suki right now.

Katara and Aang were in discussion, something they were more and more these days, Katara wanted to get married, but Aang always tried avoid that talk. Now she had him cornered. Why he didn't wan't to get married was beyond both Katara's as Tophs guess. All she could 'feel' is that whenever she started to talk about this, Aang got very nervous.

Toph was really bored, and she couldn't keep feeling the vibrations of Suki and Sokka kissing, it was just to much of a torture. After a sigh, to express how bored she was (that went by unnoticed by everybody else) she went to get some punch. But by her earth bending-seeing she couldn't shake the 'vision' of the two warriors, groping at eachother, stroking eachother, kissing, never parting from eachother. It was all building up inside of her, it had been doing so ever since they saved Suki, in the end all it took for her to lose her inner-balance, was one of the few remaining party-goers bumping in to her making her spill her punch all over her dress.

"What the Fuck is you're problem?!?" she spat at him.

The entire remaining crowd looked over to where the incredibly loud yell came from. She didn't care what her friends would think of her but she had to leave. She had to get away from Sokka and Suki. Her friends went after her of course but Suki and Sokka being half-wasted, and Katara and Aang being tired from all the dancing, they couldn't catch up to her. She ran into the city, she kept running and running, there were almost no people on the streets. Toph couldn't take much more of it. Because she was so tired she rested herself against a vacant houses pillar. She didn't notice the four men closing in on her, due to her being tired and fueled with anger.

The men had noticed she was blind, and saw their chance, they had no good in them for this unfortunate beautiful blind girl.

Before she fully realized it she was pushed inside the house and landed on a wooden floor. What was this, who pushed her, she was terrified, she couldn't see or bend, she couldn't defend herself. She tried to scream but a hand quickly went over her mouth, and not a single soul heard it. She grasped the arm of her attacker en felt his pulse, why this would help she didn't know but she had to remember it, completely.

Someone else pushed her down on the ground and someone else wearing gloves grasped her arms, from here on out she couldn't feel any other pulse. Three men were holding her down, and a fourth started to spread her legs.

"This can't be happening!" she kept screaming inside her own head.

But the legs kept spreading, and she knew fully well that it was. She started to scream again, only to have her screams be silenced into the attackers hand. She started to cry as the fourth man lifted her dress and ripped her underwear. She didn't receive any mercy from these four monsters, and she felt him penetrating her. Her mind tried to shut of, she didn't want to remember this. But still she felt him, and the other three as they changed places. The entire time she cried and tried to fight back, only resulting in being punched. She heard a rooster before the horrible rape that had lasted hours ended. They dropped her tired, broken body on the wooden ground. But before they left, one of them hit her on the head with a peace of wood and she started to faint. But she heard them laughing until the very end. The last thing in her mind before she lost consciousness was: "Ill get you bastards, and the day I do, I'll get revenge."

**A/N**:It almost pained me to write this...

So**please review**, so it won't be for nothing.

Next up: The house of silence


	3. The house of silence

**Revenge**

**(four funerals and a wedding)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Atla in any way, do you?

Here is the second chapter.

**Chapter two: The house of silence**

Katara was worried sick, after they couldn't chase Toph last night they decided to go home, were she'd most likely be. Arriving at the house they noticed that she wasn't. They waited for another half an hour but then it was time to go and search for her. She should have been back by now. Katara knew something was wrong. Aang had tried to reassure by saying that Toph could handle anything, but she knew something was wrong. Toph was her best friend, they had a bond and she could tell. Aang, Sokka and Suki had gone out looking for her, she was left at home for in-case Toph came back.

It was quiet, and time seemed to stand still, the hours that had passed seemed like days, even weeks. She jumped up as she heard the door opening, Suki stepped through. Toph wasn't with her.

"Any news?" Katara asked in a whisper.

"No" Suki replied. After a pause she continued "I thought, perhaps Aang or Sokka had found her, so I should come back to see if that was the case." She went to sit next to Katara, hugged her and let her cry.

"I know something is wrong." Katara cried.

It was already morning and the sun was out when Aang returned, empty handed. He looked tired. He shook his head to show them he had no result. And silently joined the sad duo in the living room. He didn't know what to do right now. Outside children were playing, and adults were shouting, but inside it was silent.

Sokka's head was hurting, and he couldn't focus his line of sight the entire time, the hangover was terrible, but despite it all he decided not to give up. Hours he had been checking random places and Toph's favored places in Ba sing se, which weren't many, she couldn't stand this city. This method of searching wouldn't get him anywhere and he knew it. He decided to walk back to were they had last seen her running. As he entered that street he realized she had probably just been running one way, no changing of direction, so he continued to go down that road. Due to him having a drink to many last night, he found it hard to sharpen his tracking skills, but he managed to find a way knowing that he'd have to if he ever wanted to find her. By luck, faith or whatever you want to call it, he decided to rest his tired head, by halting, right in front of a vacant house. Standing still his focus came back an there he saw tracks of something. In the sand he could tell that a person had been pushed, and on the porch he could see a red tiny speck of blood. It could all be coincidence, many people got mugged or robbed, or just beaten up in Ba sing se but he had to find out for sure. He walked to the door and opened it. What he saw inside made him snap back to reality, and out of his hangover. Toph was lying there, torn dress, messed up hair, bruises all over her body and a head wound. In fact her head was lying down in a small pile of blood, no expression or whatsoever on her face. He ran to her, with tears in his eyes, he kneeled in front of her and checked her pulse. It was a weak pulse but she had one, she was breathing, yet so softly you could have been fooled. He laid her head on his left arm and checked the wound with his right. He didn't want to imagine what might have been done to her, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Oh Toph, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." He whispered. "Please wake up."

She didn't respond, after a few seconds he picked her up. He carried her in his arms and went outside, to find the best healer he could, which was Katara.

Aang heard the door open and lifted his head. He saw Sokka standing in the doorway carrying Toph in his arms. He heard his love scream and saw her rush towards Toph. After joining Katara and Suki, he tried to calm down Katara. But couldn't hide the tears in his own eyes.

"Is she..." Suki started but didn't dare to finish her sentence.

"No, but Katara you must help right now!" Sokka ordered. He placed her on the ground and

Katara knelt by her, opened her pouch of water and bended it around the nasty head wound. The two guys and the other girl were quiet as they saw the waterbender do her job. No words were in order, nothing needed to be said. They were all just rooting for her to make it.

"That's all ... I can do ... for now." Katara said sobbing.

Sokka picked her up again and brought her unconscious body to her bedroom and placed her in her bed. They all sat next to her for hours until she awoke.

She regained consciousness and could hear all of her friends voices.

"I think she's awake." Said Suki

"Toph, oh thank the spirits!" Cried Katara, and she felt a hug.

"Are you OK?" Asked aang.

"Do you know who did it?" Asked Sokka

She felt weak for some reason, and had a killer headache. But what had happened?

"Did what?" she said with a much weaker voice then the one she had intended

The room was silent, The house was silent. Then it all started to come back to her. What happened, what it had felt like, how she had been treated. She started to feel a pain where they had entered and felt unclean, bad and sick.

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick." She started to cry and started to make noises, that sounded like she was going to vomit. "Why, why did this happen? What did I do to deserve this?" Her blind eyes stared at everybody in the room. As if trying to find an answer,

"Nothing Toph, this isn't your fault." Katara whispered

"Please ... leave me."

"We can't do that Toph." Katara said in a weak voice.

"Leave!!!" she screamed.

Katara looked around to her companions, and nodded that they should leave, she'd remain with her best friend.

"Katara, I don't want you here..." she sobbed

"Don't speak." Katara held her tightly and let Toph cry it all out. "There there, let it all out."

"Why ... why..."

After a while Katara helped to bathe her in an attempt to make her feel clean again but it didn't help. She could still feel them on her, in her, groping her, assaulting her, it might have been over for them, but it wasn't for her. For the days that would follow the silence remained on the house. Especially Toph, she just layed in bed the entire time. Not that wasn't to understand of course. The days went by and after a week she knew what to do. Nobody was in her room so it was perfect timing. She looked in the cabinet next to her bed and wrote a note in braille which she had learned only two years ago.

_Dear friends,_

_Don't worry about me_._I just need some time to figure somethings out and to get over this on my own. I don't know when I'll back, but don't worry I will be, even though it might take some time. When I'm done I'll find you guys. _

_Don't worry_

_Toph._

She putted on all her clothes, climbed out of the window and headed for her destination.

An hour or so later Aang and Katara entered her room. Finding only a note on her bed.

**A/N**Here you go, the next one will be updated soon. Please tell me what is good, could be improved and so on, so **please review!**

Hopefully you're interested in reading 'reuniting with old friends'.


	4. reuniting with old friends

Disclaimer: Atla, Atla, my kingdom for the rights of Atla. (So no, I don't own it, duh!)

Not to many review yet (but thank you Nerf-of-Nothing), but I'll keep on forfilling this story. If you are reading, then please review and let me know what you think. Perhaps I should start making fluffy story's again.

**Chapter three****: reuniting with old friends**

A bit more then a year had past since the gang and Toph had been reunited. Coming back here to Ba sing se was tough for Katara, after what happened to Toph she didn't like the city anymore to. But they just had to accept that Ba sing se had becomen the worlds most important city and that Aang as avatar had to come here a lot. The events that happened more then a year ago were still branded in her memory, not a day went by without her longing to see her friend once more.

Today she was at the market buying groceries. On her way to the stand that sold fish, she dropped her basket. This may have seemed odd to everybody else on the market but she didn't care for that. No she didn't give a damn. What she saw was worth dropping her basket for. She started to run towards her.

"Toph!" she yelled out as loud as she could.

Before Toph fully realised just what had happened katar flung herself around her neck, hugging her so hard Toph nearly couldn't breathe. She almost dropped the long bag she had with her.

"Sugarqueen! You're 'gasp' choking 'ah' me..."

Katara lessent her grip but still didn't let go.

"It's really you. Oh Toph I missed you. You said you'd come back and you did."

"Yeah, I missed you to." She said and patted her on the back.

Toph couldn't see it but Katara was crying.

"Come," she said "lets go home."

"Uh ... sure."

"Something the matter?" she asked whiping away her tears of joy.

"... No ... let's go."

Toph entered the house. Aang and Sokka were playing Peisho and didn't notice her come in, they didn't look up because they thought it was Katara.

"Hi twinkletoes, hi snoozles."

Aang and Sokka jerked their heads to the doorway immediatly. Realizing it wasn't a dream Aang ran at her, hugged her and just didn't let go just like Katara, who at this sight began to laugh and cry again. But something was missing. Toph pushed Aang away and called out to the living room.

"Sokka?"

Sokka haden't moved yet. Now he slowly got up and walked slowly but surely to her. He had tears in his eyes and stopped right in front of her. He moved up his right arm and placed it gently on her cheek.

"Toph..." he started.

Then broke out into a hug, crying but unlike Katara not laughing. He pushed her as close to him as he could and whispered to her.

"I'm sorry" not braking the hug "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Toph ... Toph I'm ... sorry..."

"I'ts ok. It wasn't your fault." She began. "Let's all just, move on."

Later that night they all stayed at home, talking about what had happened ever since she had left. Apparently Sokka and Suki had broken up about two months after Toph had left, Suki had gone back to Kyoshi island. But they had a clean nice brake up, remaining friends, they had just grown appart. Actually they had been for months. This news was great for Toph, though she knew it was wrong of her to see it as such. Perhaps she could get together with him.

Then the discussion came to the topic of were Toph had been the last year.

"I don't want to talk about it, at least not yet." She sighed.

"Of course." Aang said "Whenever you're ready, we will be listening."

"So are you and Katara married yet?"

"Well" Katara started "We decided we will get married."

"So what was troubling Aang?"

"Because I'm the avatar, and eventhough the war is over I still have many enemies. I didn't want Katara to be a target. Remember Azula is still at large."

"Oh, so you are going to get married? I haven't missed it?"

"No," Aang answered.

"It just wouldn't be the same without you, we decided to wait untill you were back, because you see we want you to be my bridesmaid." Katara explained.

Toph's mouth fell open and she started to blot out a lot of sounds but couldn't make words. Eventually she said:

"Whawhawhat?"

"Isn't it great?" Sokka stated "Aang's already asked me to be his best man."

Toph was honored and gratefully accepted. It had been a long time, but finaly she was home.

It was getting pretty late and Toph told everybody she wanted to go to bed. At this a silence grew over the room.

"Don't worry, I won't run away."

"Yeah, but with you, you never know." Sokka teased, the first sarcasm she had heared him say in a whole year. How much she had missed that.

"I'll show you to your room." Katara suggested.

Katara left her in the room. Toph dropped the long bag she had in her room on the ground. She locked the door, a single room, perfect. She went to sit on the bed and thought of how this reunion had messed up her plans.

In truth she haden't been ready to come back yet, she still had some things to take care of. Four things really. She had come back to face her demons, she'd hunt them down like the animals they were. One year she had spent training, she'd get her life back if theirs ended. Their blood would be spilled, and she wouldn't give mercy, just like she had received none. But how could she have foreseen her friends beeing here? Now it would be a lot more difficult not letting them now what she was doing. Like what she was going to do tonight.

She moved herself towards her long bag, opened it and searched in it. Burried beneath her clothes was a sword inside a scabbard. She pulled the scabbard out of the bag and the sword out of the scabbard.

"Thanks master" she whispered.

She putted the sword back into the scabbard, hung it over her shoulder after putting on a long black coat. Toph had succesfully tracked her first target. Earlier today she had felt the specifick heartbeat of the man who's pulse she had felt during the rape, before her unexpected reunion.

The nightmares haden't left her alone, not even after a year. Every night she woke up with the same nightmare, every night it happened again. The men around her, inside of her, the way she felt when they entered her and the feeling when the men came in her. Every night she woke up, hearing their laughter. It was a scar on her soul, she was marked for life, now she'd make them pay, she'd taste blood tonight.

She jumped out of the window, landed on the ground, and whispered 'I am coming for you, you sick fuck..."

**A/N **Go get them Toph! Oh yeah btw just because Suki is out of the picture doesn't mean Toph's relationship with Sokka won't have any bumps on the road. Next chapter wil be called : "First up".


	5. first up

**Revenge**

**(Four funerals and a wedding)**

Disclaimer: I don't own atla!

I'd like to thank my reviewers, and I'll try and improve my spelling, but what's an editor 'Nerf-or-Nothing'?

Thanks for the reviews, enjoy chapter four and **please review**!

**Chapter four: First up**

It was a silent night, no one was on the streets. Somewhere in the distance a wolfbat shrieked. Besides that it was quiet. The moon was blocked by many clouds so it was pitch dark. Nobody was on the roads, everybody was asleep. But even if someone had been on the streets, they still wouldn't have noticed the dark shadow moving through the dark.

Toph stopped at the house, the man lying sound asleep inside was him. She never made a mistake about a pulse. The past year she had trained to recognize it. And this morning she had felt it through the earth. She could easily earthbend her way inside but chose not to. They thought they had raped a poor blind girl without special powers, so a poor blind girl without special powers would get them. She pulled out her lock pick and went to work.

It had taken her about ten minutes to open the door, this was much longer then she had expected. It was obvious she was nervous and had to calm herself down.

Flashback

"_Master, what if I panic?"_

"_Don't worry Toph. Panic is an illusion, one that we can surpass. It doesn't help, but that does not mean it must obstruct. You will not panic as long as you realize there is no need for panic. If you are zen, you're actions will be zen to."_

Toph counted to five in her mind. Her master was right, panic would not aid and she was more then ready for this. There was no need for panic.

One year ago she wouldn't have been able to see inside that house, but now she haden't only trained her skills with the sword, but also her senses. The sound waves that were created by any movement gave her a mental picture of the room, like a bat could see so could she. It was kind of like earthbend seeing. But now she could see, even if she was standing on a wooden floor. She moved herself to the top floor where the pulse she felt in her nightmares was coming from. She leaned over the sleeping body. He was a pathetic person with a pathetic body. A belly bigger then Iroh's. She could kill him right now, just take out her sword and stab him in the chest. But what fun would that be? No, she'd make him suffer like she had.

The man woke up. He tried to speak, but failed in doing so. Why was that? And why had someone thrown water over him? A mere second later his focus came back and knew the answer to his first question. He was tied up to a chair in his bedroom his arms tied to the arm rests, only wearing his underpants and his mouth was gagged by a handkerchief. In front of him stood a figure holding a bucket, the face was blocked by a long black hood.

The man tried to scream, only to have his screams be blocked by the peace of silk in his mouth. His eyes were wident and his face became red. He tried to get loose but failed. He couldn't move his arms or legs. The cloaked person raised his finger and brought it to where his mouth was. After a while of struggling the man in the chair decided to give up and do what this person asked of him. The cloaked man brought his arm to the hood and pulled it away from her head. The man in the chair's heart froze solid. It was the blind girl from one year ago. He started to try and scream again.

Toph was enjoying this moment. Now he knew what it felt to scream your lungs out but having no one hearing it. A small smile curved around her lips. It was time. She started to pull out her sword and listened to his silent screams. She swung the sword towards his neck. The man closed his eyes and became silent. Then he opened one of his eyes and looked at her. The sword was a mere centimeter away from his neck. She putted the sword down but kept it in her hands. The man had wet his pants in fright.

"You didn't think you'd get of so easily now did you?" She said, as she ripped out the handkerchief. "Now be silent or i'll put it back in understand?"

"Y... Yes... Please let ... me go... please." he answered.

She punched him in the face. "That's not being quiet." Her voice was as calm as ever and that was the most frightening voice you could hear in such a situation.

"Now I am going to ask you some questions. And you'd better answer them truthfully" What were the names of your friends."

"Please I didn't mean to."

She punched him again and some blood remained on her hands.

"Stick to answering the questions."

"Please... You have to..."

"I have to what?!" her voice rose "I am the one here making the rules not you, not this time!"

"Ok ... please. I'll stop ... please ... I'll answer your questions."

Her voice became normal again "Then go on."

"I only know the name of one of them."

"How come." She said with disbelief in her voice. She pointed her sword at his throat.

"Please I'm telling you the truth. Me and him were partying and there we met the other two guys, I really haven't seen them again ever since."

She sensed this man in front of her was telling the truth.

"And your friend, does he know them?"

"He, he ... might."

"Who is he and where can I find him?"

"If I tell you, will you please let me go?"

"I have had it with that word" she sighed as if she was bored. "Say 'please' one more time and I'll start cutting things of."

"Please don't do this!"

A slash went through the room and something fell on the ground. It was a left ear covered in blood. The man started to scream in terror and in pain but Toph silenced him with her hand.

"Shhh, be quiet." She said with an almost nursing voice that sounded very dark. After a while the man stopt screaming and she removed her hand. Her voice became as calm as ever again "Just answer my questions and avoid the word please."

The mans was crying like a baby and in this voice he answered her question "Lee Ataki, he owns a dojo in the city."

"What's it called?"

"The white dragon."

"Ok, I believe you. Now let's talk about something else shall we?"

"..."

"Were you born a pervert?" She said with growing anger in her voice.

"Please I ..."

Slash! A little pinky felt on the floor. The man screamed but toph covered his mouth again. The blood was spattering on her black coat and she smiled. She started to speak to him again but her hand remained on his mouth.

"Hurts doesn't it? But you feel it to, it hurts so much more knowing that there are people next door who could help you if only you could scream." She removed her hand. "Did you ever expect me to strike back?"

"No, ... no ... I didn't"

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes God yes! I am so sorry!"

"Are you sorry just because I'm here or because you did it?"

"Because I did it."

Slash, a ring finger fell on the ground and it all happened once more, the silent screams.

"Don't lie to me." Toph removed her hand.

"Lady, please let me go..."

Slash. It happened again. And this time it was a middle finger. By now her black coat was starting to turn red.

"There's that word again. I couldn't say please, you can't say please, got it?"

"Forgive me. Give me mercy I beg of you."

This infuriated Toph "Who are you to beg for mercy? From all people you ask it from me! Did I get mercy? Did I not try to scream? And you expect me to give you mercy!?!"

Slash, an entire hand fell of this time. Blood was raining out of the little stump that used to be a hand, a large portion of which landed on Toph. The man screamed but she didn't bother to silence him. She closed her eyes and felt the warm blood fall upon her face and relaxed.

"You call this justice?" The man cried out loud.

"I call this revenge!" Toph spat back.

In one fast spin she cut his throat and most of the blood flew out on Toph and her coat. When she didn't hear his heart beating anymore she left the house. It was still dark outside she knew this although she couldn't see it. Nobody was up. She went to the river at the end of the street. Undressed herself, went into the river and washed not only herself but also her now red coat. The river turned red.

"One down..." she mumbled.

**A/N**Who thinks I need therapy?

Anyway, hope you liked it, and as always please review (I really appreciate it!).

Next chapter will be: The non-date.


	6. the nondate

**Revenge**

**(four funerals and a wedding)**

Disclaimer: Damn, quit bugging me, of cours I don't own atla

Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to watch my spelling (and to try and not repeat to words to much), but I don't know anyone who could be my editor, belief it or not, I'm the best one in my class in English and usually my English is better but my computer-skills are terrible...

Ok, so someone asked me how the blood landed on Toph (previous chapter), if you slice a throat you can expect to have blood just fly out because it is still being pumped up, and it happens more when you cut an aorta. As for the hand, when she cut it, she cut it below the rope that tied him to the chair, giving his arm the capability to move.

But anyway, **Please review **and I hope you'll like chapter five (not all chapters will be like the proceeding.)

**Chapter five: ****The non-date**

She woke up in the soft bed, for the first time in over a year she had slept through the entire night. And it wasn't just because of what she did last night but being this close to her friends also made her feel safe. She just got into her clothes as the door opened (she unlocked it when she came back), it was Katara.

"Don't you knock?" Toph asked.

"Sorry Toph, I guess I'll never make you breakfast on bed again." Katara replied with some teasing in her voice.

"Food? Thank the spirits Katara I'm starved." She went to sit on the bed and Katara brought her the breakfast. "But you know you don't have to do this."

Katara sat herself next to her "But I want to."

"I'm not gonna run of again Sugarqueen."

"I know Toph, I'm just glad we're all together again." She hugged Toph and went to leave the room.

But before she was out Toph asked a question "What about Suki then?"

The waterbender just lifted her shoulders and spoke "I guess I've always loved the idea of you and Sokka more."

"What?"

Katara laughed "I don't need earthbending to tell if someone likes someone."

Toph kept blushing for a long time after Katara had left.

Later that day Katara and Toph decided to go search for everything in need for the wedding. Aang and Sokka would go do the paperwork, it was already decided that it would happen in two months. Aang had sent a mental message to Katara's family and they would arrive by then. Toph was glad to be back with her friends and the days that followed were sunny days. On many occasions Toph had proven to be a bad choice as a bridesmaid, because she couldn't't help when it came to colors. But still Katara wouldn't't have had it any other way.

During the little free time she had Toph searched for 'the white dragon' but this was hard because she was blind and couldn't't just go around asking people. If she did, she might be remembered and interrogated. It would seems rather suspicious for a blind girl to be asking for the location of a dojo, and then the next day have that dojo's leader found brutally murdered.

The four friends were sitting in the living room. Aang was reading and Katara was deciding whether to go with the blew-handled cutlery or the silver ones. Sokka was eating an apple which was very unusual in Toph's opinion. Sokka with fruit? What kind of crazy universe had she tumbled into? She was just lying in a sofa petting momo, thinking of how she was going to find that damn dojo when Katara suddenly freaked out.

"I can't do this, I just can't do this Aang!" she yelled out of the blew. Momo jumped of Toph and hid underneath the table.

"Take it easy dear. What is it?" Aang asked

"It's this damn wedding. I can't cope with the stress."

"Calm down Katara, look how about us going on a day off, just the two of us, no wedding no stress."

"That, that sounds lovely Aang."

Without further ado they left the house hand in hand leaving Toph and Sokka in the living room. Toph thought of what Katara had said a week earlier about her and Sokka. She started to blush again like she had then. And prayed that Sokka didn't notice it. The spirits were on her side it would seem, for he didn't. He just threw away his apple and Toph heard it land in the waste bin. It was silent for a little bit longer but then Sokka spoke.

"So, you wanna go out?" he suggested.

"Just us two?" She asked, not implying no nor yes.

"So it would seem."

"Are you asking me out?" She said it in such a way that she could still back out if he said no, but could also accept if he said yes.

"W-w-w-well, no" he stuttered, Toph couldn't't see that he started to blush. It had been his plan, but he didn't expect her to ask if it was a date or not. He couldn't't look like a fool so he denied. "Just as friends of course."

"So it wouldn't't be a date?"

"No I guess."

"A non-date then?"

"Right"

"Sounds like fun."

They left on their non-date.

After a long walk in the park they stopped at a café. Sokka had a Redbush tea and Toph had a lemon tea. They were having a nice talk about how they both disliked Ba sing se, and couldn't't figure out why Aang and Katara had to mary here of all places.

"Must be some political mumbo jumbo." Sokka concluded.

"Extra extra, 'Man brutally murdered in own home.'" A paper boy shouted,

Toph instantly froze, she knew it was about him, and she needed to know if some tracks to her were found. "Sokka that sounds awful, by one of those and read it to me."

Sokka obeyed, the story had not to much information, it was about how it was most likely that the torture had been inflicted before the man's death, how it might be a serial-killers doing and how the heat of the last days had lead to the man starting to decompose and be found by the horrible stench, and that the neighbors had found him but no clues as to her involvement.

"Yeah, that's pretty sick." Sokka concluded. He threw the newspaper in the thrash and they went on their way again.

It was half past seven p.m. when they decided to go to a restaurant. They were both pretty tired of the fair they had gone to. Neither one dared to back out of any of the stands, neither one would allow to be inferior to the other. Sokka had won Toph a stuffed bear, she didn't like stuffed animals they were way to girlie but she couldn't't refuse. That was because of two reasons, One it was a gift from Sokka and two it had cost him thirty copper pieces to win it. They had a good time and for the first time since she got back to Ba sing se, she had forgotten about her quest and even forgotten about the rape.

"Would the lady like a rose?" A rose seller asked as they putted away their deserts.

"Whoa man, It's like, were not on a date." Sokka said dumb struck.

"Shut up, and by me one Sokka." She punched him in the shoulder.

"Okay, okay!"

The rose smelled great. Toph may not be able to see, but she does enjoy all her other senses. The flowers scent filled her nose. She really liked flowers, that was one of the only feminine things about her personality.

"You know that men usually by those for their girlfriends right?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah, I know," She sighed, "but I just like flowers that's all."

It was about eleven-fifteen in the evening when they left the restaurant and went back home. The mixture of the satiation of the good food, and her lightheadedness of drinking made her feel really nice. They had both lightened up and were very jolly on their way back.

Back at their house Sokka froze.

"What's the matter?" Toph questioned him.

"It's weird." He replied

"What is?"

"Usually, on these occasions I drop the girl off at her house and then I go my sepred way, unless I get invited in of course. But now, I drop you off in the same house." He snickered

"Well Sokka," Toph said opening the door, smiling at him. "If it's that weird, then drop me off at my bedroom."

Katara and Aang weren't back yet and they probably had rent a room in a fancy hotel somewhere. Sokka and Toph went inside, straight to her bedroom, she opened the door, threw her stuffed animal on her bed and turned around facing Sokka.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Snoozles." She said.

"You're not gonna ... invite me in?" He said half laughing. He haden't expected her to, and the idea of her doing so almost looked humorous to him.

"Well." She moved in closer to him. "Now that you mention it." She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered. "No" she kissed him on the cheek, went inside and closed the door, leaving an surprised Sokka rubbing his cheek in the hallway.

She crept into her bed and grabbed the stuffed bear. "Good night Snoozles." She whispered to it and kept it close.

**A/N** So who thought that there was a lemon coming huh? Be honest. I'm thinking of perhaps putting one in but I'm not quite sure yet, it might ruin the story. Your advice please. And as always **please review**. It really makes my day ;)

Just to be clear, I can't remember there being newspapers in the atla universe, but I figured that if they can make tanks, air-balloons and submarines then they should be able to make newspapers. Also when I said mental message, I meant Aang using his spiritual powers to reach all the guests and inform them.

Next chapter, **the white dress and the white dragon**.


	7. the white dress and the white dragon

**Revenge**

**(Four funerals and a wedding)**

Disclaimer:

Santa: Here you go!

Belgianwritersblock: Wow, are these the rights to atla? Those that I don't own?

Santa: You wish! Those are the results of your physicals, the doctor asked me to give them to you.

Belgianwritersblock: I've got cancer...

Santa: Merry Christmas!

Wow, I can't believe we're already halfway through the story. Well, I couldn't have done it without my reviewers, so many thanks to all of you!

Let us not see the glass as half empty but as half full, six more chapters to go! **So please review**

**Chapter 6: The white dress and the white dragon**

Sokka woke up in the middle of the night, he was kind of mad about this, he had a nice dream about earlier today, the day he spent with Toph. He tried to get up, he couldn't see, hear or feel everything yet. First he had to find out why he had awoken. As his hearing came back he noticed a sound. In the seconds that it took for him to regain his senses the sound became louder and louder until finally he could hear that it was Toph screaming. As soon as he understood this he got out of bed and sprinted to her room.

She was screaming her lungs out, sitting in her bed. Her blind eyes trying to look for a way out. Screaming, half crying. She looked hysterical trying to beat off invisible enemies. The sound wouldn't die down and neither would her panic. She was in pain, a torture she had felt over a year now, not allowing her to rest, to be happy, not even allowing Toph to be herself. Sokka rushed towards her and tried to calm her down. Toph just kept hitting everything around her. When her hands found Sokka she started to try and push him away.

"Toph it's me! You're safe, calm down!"

Toph didn't recognize his voice in this state of mind and kept pushing her away. Somehow he managed to wrap his arms around her.

"No no!" she yelled "Let me go, please let me go!" she broke down into crying.

He didn't release his grip but held her. It would seem that somehow in his arms she started to feel safe, she calmed down enough to know who's arms she was in, placed her head on his chest and cried, just cried for hours. Sokka didn't let go, he didn't want to and didn't feel the need to. All he wanted to do was make her feel safe, and that outweighed the need for his own comfort. He would've gladly sat there for the rest of his life if it made Toph comfortable.

After a while her crying came to an end. No words were in order, no words were needed at all. They both knew what the nightmare had been about, both knew how the other felt and what he or she was thinking, it was a moment beyond our little world of words. And they just sat there for hours.

She didn't have anymore nightmares for a few days but the feeling and memory remained. It was a sign for her to get back to work and find 'the white dragon'. First things first though, she and Katara had to find a wedding dress.

As the avatars bride to be she was offered the most beautiful dresses. Katara had already found a bridesmaids dress for Toph, but couldn't find one for herself. Toph could help her with this a little, because she could see what they looked like through the vibrations and feel their touch. She had laughed at the ridiculous dresses the shopkeeper made Katara wear. There were dresses with trains big enough to cover Ba sins se's great walls. They were all to fancy, a wedding day is supposed to be fancy, but it has its limits.

Katara tried to explain to the shopkeeper that she didn't need a dress made by two hundred specially trained nuns while Toph was searching for the right one. She let her hand touch every dress she went by as she past a long row. No dress was right for her best friend, she needed a special one. To rough, To soft, to detailed, to exposing, to big, ... the list went on. She was starting to give up hope and wanted to tell Katara to search somewhere else when she felt it. She stopped and moved one step back to where se had felt it. Soft silk, cool and light, not to big and not to small. Toph moved her hand to touch every peace of the dress. It was decorated with small rose-buds, small lines that showed the curves of the carrier, but didn't expose them to much. It was exactly Katara's size, like someone had made it especially for her.

"Hey Katara, try this one." She yelled to the waterbender at the other end of the room who was arguing with the shopkeeper.

When Katara putted on the dress she knew from the beginning that it was the right one. A beautiful dress that didn't try to impress everybody who looked at it but somehow did.

"Well it looks like your bridesmaid has an eye for perfection." The shopkeeper said and then realized Toph was blind "Sorry" he apologized to her.

"Toph, this dress is incredible, really it is!" katara shone in proud off how she looked. Toph just smiled back at her.

"Yes, it's the last dress made by the famous designer Yao Koa." The shopkeeper explained. "He was one of Ba sing se's most successful people. He was my idol when I was little. You know, apart from designing dresses he was also a skilled swordsman."

"Really" Toph said, pretending to be interested.

"Oh yes, he created a fighting dojo called 'the white dragon' and that dojo holds a fighting tournament every five years, I have a ticket for this years finals, really an honor, they're tonight. Never heard of it?"

Toph froze, this was her chance, it was like someone was guiding her to revenge "No, but tell me everything..."

The white dragon was an impressive dojo. Fully decorated in marmer and statues of warrior monks everywhere. It was all made out of rock so she could see everything, If it had not been lead by her mortal enemy she might have enjoyed her being here. She sat in a front row with Sokka beside her. Toph had told her friends she wanted to go see the finals because she was told it would be a very impressive fight. Aang had pulled some strings and received two tickets, he wouldn't go because he detested violence and Katara wouldn't go without him. So it was just her and meatboy.

"You know I was invited to participate?" The watertribe warrior spoke.

"What?" Toph said in disbelieve, although she sensed he didn't lie.

"Yeah, I got a note asking me about six months ago."

"So what happened? Did you lose or something?"

"No I declined their offer."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I didn't feel like it."

"Why?"

"Well see, I ..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen be prepared for the finals of the 'White dragon Championship'!" A loud voice interrupted their talk.

"I'll tell you later Toph." Sokka whispered to her

The loud voice continued "Our first finalist is a man from the Northern Watertribe, strong agile and quick he is Teico Mong." More people were booing then they were cheering, it seemed obvious that they didn't want a watertribe member winning their tournament. "And he'll have a tough time fighting our other contestant. Please welcome triple time champion and owner of 'the white dragon' Lee Ataki."

Toph froze, she had expected him to be here, but to be a participant? Let alone a finalist. This would prove to be a very interesting hunt. As the strong muscular man appeared she could have sworn his heartbeat jumped up as his gaze past her. He must have definitely been aware his friend had been murdered, and now he saw her, that couldn't have been a coincidence. Toph was sure he knew, but what could he do? Shout 'Hey that's the girl I raped and now she's coming after me.?' But soon, soon it wouldn't be a watertribe he'd be fighting in that stone ring, it would be an earth kingdom civilian. She'd beat him at his own game.

Toph watched the fight, discovered his strong-points and his weaknesses under the sound off clashing metal. In the end he was victorious, tired but champion once more. She wished she had met him earlier, so that he wouldn't have received this honor. But then again, it would be a lot more painful to be beaten now. She'd give him a few days rest, she wanted him at his strongest and then break him.

Back at home they found a note saying that there were some problems with the wedding and that the lovely couple wouldn't be home for a while. Sokka mixed them a drink and they sat down in the living room. Toph was kind of glad he shut up about the fight.

"So" she started.

"So what." He asked

"You've been avoiding the subject all night."

"What subject?" He pretended not to know, sipping his drink.

"Sokka..."

"Mhh"

"Why didn't you enter the competition."

"Ah well, I just didn't feel like it."

"You're not telling me everything."

"I was, kind off depressed. If you must really know."

"Why, because Suki left?"

"...No, not because Suki left."

"What, me?"

"Well yeah."

"I didn't know that me leaving would have such an impact on you."

"To be honest, me neither." Toph narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, that's not what I meant. Anyway when you were gone, I noticed I had lost my best friend."

'Friend' that word lingered on in her mind for a long time. At least it was a start.

Sokka went on "I really didn't feel like doing anything anymore."

"Is that why Suki..."

"Don't blame yourself Toph, I don't, Suki doesn't, nobody does. Suki and I just weren't meant to be."

"Still..."

Sokka moved closer to her "Look Toph, I don't want you to worry about it. It wasn't your fault that Suki and I broke up and you didn't do anything wrong? Do you understand that?"

"I guess so."

A silence fell upon their conversation.

"I'm sorry for making you sad that I left Snoozles."

"Don't worry about it."

"Am I really your best friend?"

"Yeah, I always thought it was Aang, but face it, we have a lot more in common. Actually it's a miracle I'm friends with a vegetarian."

Toph giggled at this. Then she realized this was very out of character. She couldn't help it, she giggled at how stupid she was making herself look, she just couldn't stop it.

"Are you ok Toph?"

"Yeah," she said regaining some off her own self "just glad to hear your sarcasm again."

"I've missed you Toph."

"I've missed you to Sokka. And I'm glad I'm here with my best friend."

It was a moment, one of those anyone would be more then lucky to have in their entire life, they both were silent, and looked at each-other. Simultaneously they started to slowly close their eyes and move their heads closer to each-other. It almost looked magical. Their lips found each-other in perfect darkness. Both pares pressed against each-other. Sokka's left hand found her cheek, Toph wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back on the sofa. They didn't brake the kiss doing so. Toph never knew a kiss could feel so good. Sokka's right hand started to move over her arm. She started to feel warmer inside. It felt like a beautiful bubble.

And then it burst. Sokka's hands weren't his anymore, and there were more of them. All groping her, touching her, spreading her.

"No, no stay away! Please don't! I want to go!" She shrieked

Sokka got off her, looking confused for a second. And then tried to calm her down. She awoke from from her nightmare in his arms once more. After a while she spoke.

"I'm sorry Sokka."

"Don't be."

"I just can't do this, not yet anyway."

"That's ok Toph, I can wait till the end of times, I could die waiting, and still I wouldn't regret it."

"Don't let go off me yet." She whispered almost begging. Don't let go off her and don't give up on her yet.

They embraced each-other for a long time and didn't let go until someone opened the door. It were Katara and Aang.

"I'ts all settled, we're going to get married in fifteen days." Aang spoke, holding Katara.

"We'll be wed in The Saolin Temple, the most beautiful temple of Ba sing se, off the whole world even."

**A/N**Thanks for reading and have a happy new-year, you can give me a present by **reviewing!**

The next chapter will be: "**Taming the dragon**" and I can already tell you that the identity of Toph's master will be revealed. Why don't you try guessing who I chose?

Enjoy the rest of the holly days and **please review!**


	8. taming the dragon

**Revenge**

**(four funerals and a wedding)**

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to say this so I'll just say it as it is: I don't own 'Avatar the last airbender'.

I want to tell everybody that I've changed the summary, because it doesn't say that Toph is seventeen (when it happens) which makes this story look more gross.

Thanks for the many reviews, and if I make frequent spelling-errors please tell me which.

I hope you will all enjoy this chapter I loved writing it.

**Chapter seven: Taming the dragon**

It was nightfall and her friends were asleep once more. She putted on her cloak and hung her sword over her shoulder. Once more she jumped out off her window and left for the scum. It was a cold night, cold, even inside the dojo. She listened to his heartbeat. The man she sought was sitting in the ring formed arena and was breathing calmly, his closed eyes facing the non existent audience. He had been waiting for this moment too. Lee was so calm, Toph almost thought he was asleep, she knew better though. The man she had encountered so many nights before, in her nightmares was clutching his sword, sitting on the ground, just breathing. That would soon have to end.

Toph placed herself on the opposite side of the ring. The man still didn't respond to her, he didn't acknowledge her being there. It wasn't until she grasped for the handle off her sword that he spoke.

He opened his eyes "I am Lee Ataki."

"..."

"What, you can't see nor talk, is that it?"

"..."

The man got up and faced her. "Did you kill my friend?" His voice rose in anger.

"He cried like a baby..." Her voice was the calm and emotionless voice once more.

"Damn you!"

"He begged for his life, and begging cost him, well lets say it cost him a hand-full."

"I swear on my life that I will make you pay."

"How interesting."

"..."

"I swore on my life that I'd make you pay."

"Then lets decide it right here, right now. There is nobody here besides us, so lets have us a battle."

"Not so fast."

"What now?"

"I need names, two off them."

"I could tell them now, it wouldn't matter, you'd never be able to get to them. Or I could tell them if you manage to beat me."

"I hope you prove to be tougher then your friend."

"What's your name?"

"I'll tell you if you manage to beat me."

"Hah, don't worry about that."

They both pulled out their swords and Lee examined hers.

_Flashback_

"_Master, I think I'ts time for me to go."_

"_You haven't been able to beat me yet."_

"_Hopefully, I won't have to be that good."_

"_You haven't finished your training yet."_

"_Does anyone ever finish, is anyone ever done?"_

"_Good answer, my pupil."_

"_Thank's master."_

"_Make your choices, right or wrong. Do what you feel is right."_

"That's a nice sword." He told her. "Who made it?

"I made it, together with my master."

"Who's that?"

"Piandao"

"So, soon I'll have a Piandao sword to add to my collection."

"We'll see about that."

Both warriors rushed towards each-other. The sound of the two blades crashing into each-other could be heard through out the entire dojo. They putted their entire force in their swords and pressed them together. Toph knew one off his weaknesses because off the fight a few days earlier and tackled his left foot. He fell on the ground, in a fast spinning move with his legs he kicked her, which resulted in her falling on the ground and got up himself. He raised his sword and flung it down to Toph. She could only avoid it by millimeters, and a few hairs were cut off, by rolling aside. During getting up she fought him off with her sword, giving him a small cut on his face.

"BITCH!"

They ran at each-other once more, the metallic sounds were heard again, echoing in the empty halls of 'the white dragon'. They moved around rolling, attacking, defending and avoiding. Toph and Lee were having a beautiful fight, it was almost as if they were dancing. She felt scared, terrified even but she also felt alive and more so with every step she took, spin she made and sound she heard when trying to slice her opponent. Every breath she drew was a miracle and every breath he took was an insult. They started to move faster and faster. At this speed something was bound to go wrong. For whom was just a matter of time before they found out. Lee started to shout every time he swung his sword, in frustration of not getting past hers. Toph remained calm, breathed as usual, as she was taught to.

"_Rage does not help" Piandao spoke "If something has happened, what good will rage do? If something is about to happen, rage will only blind you."_

"_..." Toph just showed him his eyes._

"_No offense."_

"_None taken."_

On her mouth a small smile appeared, this infuriated Lee. He was fighting a blind girl, and he was having major problems in doing so. And she was barley sweating even smiling. His rage grew and grew and his attacks became fiercer and fiercer. But he started to let his defense down by only attacking. As he once again raised his sword Toph jumped up and kicked him in the chest. They both flew to the outsides of the circle. Both got up rolling and ran at each-other once more.

Toph may have been blind, but Lee was blind with rage, and in martial arts, that's the worst kind of blind. They passed each-other and the sound of flesh meeting metal was heard to both of them. They took a few more passes and then halted. Toph wasn't holding her sword anymore. She was cut, cut in her stomach, blood was dripping out off the wound. But she was happy, her sword hadn't fallen on the ground, it was stuck in her enemy's chest. He fell on his back and Toph stepped towards him, pulled her sword out off his body and pointed it at his throat.

He may have talked tough, walked tough even acted tough but he was no such thing. When he was defeated he had no more courage then his friend.

"I believe I've won."

"Please, don't..."

"I won't, not yet at least. You want to prolong your miserable existence on this planet don't you?"

"Yes" Blood was now not only coming from his chest, but also from his mouth.

"The names."

"I didn't know them that ... well."

She gave thrust her sword in his left shoulder, the blood that remained on it appeared black in the moonlight "The names."

"Aah! I only kn-kn-know that o-one of them, is a- a- a really big shot. And the oth...er one has become a monk."

"A monk?"

"Y-Yes."

"So who are they?"

"I-I don't know about ... the b-big shot. You have to be-believe me!"

"And the other one." She pressed the end of the blade closer to his throat.

"I've met, I've met him one time after what, after what we did." He started to cry, which pleased Toph.

"Who is he and where can I find him?"

"His name was Zoan or something and he became a monk in the Saolin temple."

Toph froze and remembered where her friends would get married soon. "Good that will suffice." She pressed the sword to his throat.

"Don't, please don't!"

In a last attempt to get free he grasped for her foot that was placed on his chest, she just removed her foot and sword and replaced them. Her foot was now placed on his throat, choking him slowly and her sword was slashing every part of his body. After a few cuts from which blood was spattering of her coat, she moved her sword to his face.

"You don't deserve the name of warrior to me, but still now I can sense you wish to survive."

"Help me!" He tried to scream, even while she was choking him with her foot.

"I've heard that eyes are the most useful body-parts warriors can have, but I've surpassed you without them, isn't it ironic? I don't think you deserve yours..."

Her sword moved to his right eye and penetrated it slowly, she twisted her sword and then pulled it out along with the eye. He kept screaming for help but no one came, just like no one came to help her.

"I don't even think you deserve to be killed with my sword."

"Are you going to let me go?" he cried.

"No, I have a better idea."

She picked up his sword and placed it at his throat. The sword entered his flesh very slowly and he cried and yelled the entire time. He was still struggling for life as Toph went to the main gate of the dojo and as she closed the doors Lee stopped moving."

"Saolin temple here I come." She whispered. "But first things first." She grasped for her wound.

**A/N** I'm going to have to write a fluffy story soon, to get over this chapter.

Just so that you guys know, Piandao is the master that also trained Sokka, guess the sword might have been a clue. (I had to go to many sites to find his name.) When Mai and Azula were mentioned by you guys, I thought damn, those also would have made great mentors, but I've already written the story so here it is.

I liked writing this chapter but I don't think it is as good as the first torture. Your opinion please.

Anyway, the next chapter will be '**An off day**'

**Please review** I really love reviews.


	9. an off day

**Revenge**

**(four funerals and a wedding)**

Disclaimer: If I owned atla, why would I be writing fan-fiction.

Thanks for the reviews, I really try to watch my spelling and will try to fix as many errors as possible once I've finished this story.

Also I have a question, someone asked me to be part of this community on this site but I have no idea what that means, I've already sent him/her a mail back to ask what it means but he/she doesn't respond. So can anyone explain me or tell me where I can find the information about this?

Anyway,**Please review**!

**Chapter eight: An off day**

Piandao hadn't only learned her to fight, he had also learned her to heal. She was mending her wound in her room, and it was so frustrating knowing that Katara was in the other room. Toph wished she was a waterbender right now, so it wouldn't hurt as much. Finally she putted in the final stitch, putted on bandage and fell asleep sweating and tired as never before.

The next few day's she'd have to avoid physical contact, but couldn't seem sick knowing that Katara would examine her and find the wound. Every few hours she had to put on a new bandage so she couldn't leave the house. She just declared that she needed a day off.

"But the wedding is so close!" Katara didn't like the news she had heard. "I need my bridesmaid."

"Relax Katara, nearly everything is settled and you still have two weeks."

"We'll see how calm you are when its your wedding."

"Hah, I don't think we'll have to worry about that for quite some time."

"Whatever, as long as you'll help me pick up my family and our friends the day after tomorrow."

"Sure Katara, whatever you say."

Katara seemed to be on the edge of a nervous breakdown so Aang took her out for a nice relaxing cup of tea. Toph layed herself down on the sofa. Before she would've been glad that Sokka was there but now she needed to rest. Sokka on the other hand didn't catch her drift.

"So, have you gotten everything ready for the big night?"

"Ah, I don't want to think about the wedding today!"

"Not the wedding."

"Huh?"

"The night before that, the stag night"

"Ah damn it."

"Guess not huh?'

"No!"

"Don't worry, it only takes about twenty minutes to prepair."

"Yeah for you, order beer, order cards and order a damn stripper."

"You mean its more complicated then that?"

"For girls, Yeah!"

"Well Gran-gran is coming here the day after tomorrow, perhaps you could talk it over with her?"

"Suppose so."

Sokka got up to leave the room. But turned back half way.

"Oh yeah, by the way, the wedding rehearsal is in six days."

"OK" She grunted, she did not like the days that would follow. A wound in her stomach, much work to do, little time to get better and to top it off a drunk Sokka would be watching a stripper. This did not look good. Somehow she got herself to go to sleep, she needed to rest for the days to come, especially for the rehearsal. It would be the day she had to strike. Monk or no monk no God and no spirit could get between her and her prey. He'd better pray.

Her dreams were restoring her strength, but they weren't pleasant. She dreamed that Suki was doing a striptease for Sokka while Toph was playing poker in the same room as they were. She could hear him moaning in pleasure but she couldn't leave the table. The fat man tied to the chair, the man holding the sword and a monk were telling her that unless she beat them at poker, she couldn' leave. She tried to explain that she couldn't play poker because she was blind and had to leave but the monk pressed her back on her seat every time she tried to.

"Let me go!" She shouted at them.

"No" the man with the sword replied and putted his sword through her body.

The sword wasn't cutting her body though, it was cutting her soul. She tried to run, but she was suddenly tied to the chair. Sokka's screams of delight became louder and the sword moved faster and deeper. The pain was unbearable. And they didn't stop, no matter how hard she struggled.

"Toph are you alright? Wake up its me Sokka!"

Toph was being held down, not by ropes and a chair anymore but by hands. And she recognized them, they were Sokka's.

"Yeah, I recognize you Snoozles." She was surprised at how weak her voice sounded.

"Toph..."

"It was just a nightmare."

"No, its more than that Toph, and you know it."

"..."

"Let me help you."

"I can take care off myself."

"But you don't have to. ...Toph... let me help."

"You don't get it! You couldn't possible understand! How on earth could you help?" Toph screamed at him, left for her room, got in, locked it and lied down on the bed. She cried into her pillow for a long time.

**A/N** I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope you will all keep reviewing at the rate you are now (perhaps even more). **So please review**

P.S. I'd like you all to consider the lemon that I might put in. I would like your opinions on it. And I'll need them soon to, because the lemon would be planned around or in chapter eleven so if you have an opinion post it as soon as possible (but keep in mind that I've never written one before and that's kind of pressuring because it might ruin the story).

The next chapter will be called "**Saolin temple**". I hope you will like it.


	10. Saolin temple

**Revenge**

**(four funerals and a wedding)**

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own atla, I will also not be able to see the new chapters for a while. (My computer is malfunctioning and they don't show them yet here in Belgium.)

I'm working on a fluffy story (kataang btw) but I'll try to post the next update soon. Of course reviews will make me more motivated. (yes, see it as blackmail if you must )

I want to thank you all for reviewing, I'm really starting to get quite the collection of reviews here, so thanks.

'Dank aan jullie allen' (dutch) (translation: 'Thanks to you all')

**Chapter nine: Saolin temple**

It was an enormous temple and Toph had never 'seen' such beautiful architecture the temple was fully made out of marmer so she had no problem seeing. All her friends and Katara's family were waiting in the wedding hall. All waiting for the priest to arrive. Toph had tried to be polite because it was her best friends wedding, but she had limited patience, and her wound haden't fully healed yet either which didn't improve her mood, neither did the fact that Suki was here, talking to Sokka. She never had much patience, only when it came to earthbending. And now was no exception. Toph was sitting on a bench. She felt ridiculous in her dress (Katara had begged that Toph should already were hers to see if people liked it), it was to fancy, to pretty to damn 'girly'. And she wouldn't take another second of it.

"When can we start?" She said with a nagging voice, making it clear to everybody that she was bored.

"They had some problems with who the priest should be. But I thought they'd have it figured out by now." Aang said almost apologizing.

"I wish they'd hurry up." Toph jumped off of the bench, the pain of the wound shot through her body again. "Aah"

"Toph is something wrong?" A worried Sokka asked.

"No, no" A bewildered Toph lied. "I just need to use the little girls room." She walked out of the hall "Don't start without me."

How she had made it to the little girls room, she had no idea but she thanked the spirits that she had. She fell down on the ground. Sweating, and panting. She dragged herself to the water reservoir and cooled down her face. She couldn't get up yet so she decided to wait. Her mind trailed off to the sword that she had hidden in her bag and had brought with her to the rehearsal. If she met him now she could kill him before the wedding. But so far she haden't met any monks named Zaon and even if she did meet him, where and how would she kill him? She started to get a little desperate until two men past who were laughing.

"Hahahaha, but that aside I really think you should be the one to perform the wedding."

"Hahaha, I'll think about it, tell the avatar-party to wait ten more minutes, I've got to agree with priest Wiril and priest Tsuni about this.

"Fine, I'll let you talk to your colleagues."

The monk left to warn her friends, but it was not that man she was interested in. The other man who was still standing there, he had the same laugh as the laughter she had heard that one dark day. But what she understood from that conversation was that he was a priest, not a monk. Nonetheless it was time to confront him. She became calm once more, panic wouldn'tve, world's" /'t help her. She wouldn'tve, world's" /'t be able to go get her sword, but she had hidden a long knife in a holster on her leg (covered by the dress), that'd have to suffice. Panic wouldn'tve, world's" /'t help her, yet her heart rose as she walked towards the door, her heart seemed to nearly explode as she turned the doorknob and opened it.

They were alone in the hall.

"You!" the priest shouted

"Me" she replied calmly.

"Thank the spirits that I've found you."

"Huh..." At this she really was surprised.

"Quick come with me, we have much to discuss."

"No, I've not tracked you down to talk things out with you pervert!"

"I understand, but please, come to my room."

"Why, so that you can do it again?" she pulled out her knife.

"No, i'd never do that again, all I want is two minutes of your time, I won't try to harm you anymore. Please I know its to much to ask, but I beg of you."

Toph knew he was telling the truth, but still couldn't believe it.

"Look, if you are going to kill me, which if you choose to do, I will not fight, you might want to do it somewhere more private."

He was right of course. Toph hid the knife underneath her sleeve. But kept it close.

"Lead the way."

They arrived in his room. Toph closed the door and kicked the priest in the back of his legs which made him fall on his knees, she brought the knife to the back of his neck and whispered.

"Give me one good reason, not to kill you right now, right here."

"..."

"Well? Speak!"

"I have none, I place my faith entirely in your hands, what your choice may be." His heartbeat didn't raise a bit.

"... You react ... different then the others."

"What names do you still need?"

"You offer them in return for your freedom, is that it?"

"No, I offer them because they must face you, like I do now."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you showed remorse."

"I do."

"But if you really showed remorse you'd have gone to the authorities! Instead you cower in some temple. If you had gone to prison, and had offered it yourself, then perhaps I'd have considered making it less painful!" She moved her knife to his throat. His skin touched the cool blade.

"May I explain?" He asked, not changing his tone of speak, or changing his heartbeat at all.

"How come you're so calm?"

"I can't change what I've done, and if you choose to act one way I'd have to accept. Most of me is dead already anyway."

"I'll let you speak, I want to hear you try and wiggle your way out of this one."

"I'm not denying that I deserve your wrath, because I do."

"..."

"After what we did to you I started to feel bad, really bad. And nothing I did made me happy, I couldn't forget about you. So I went to try and look for you again. To see if you were alright, but I never found you. A week after your rape I sought redemption, but couldn't help being a coward, I became a monk, tried to earn my way back into the spirits good book through hard work, and I prayed every night that one day I'd meet you to tell this all. After a month I realized that as long as I didn't confess my crimes, I would never be free of my past. I told my former friend, Buy Ling, that I'd confess, but he threatened to burn down Saolin temple, my home, my friends all would die. And I could not let them suffer at my former mistakes. It would be mine to bare alone."

"..."

" After a few more months the temple insisted I'd become a priest, so I did. I thank you for listening to me. Sadly I only know one name: Buy Ling, he is a very rich man who lives in the sorin circle, one of the richest parts of Ba sing se. I warn you though, he's not a man that can be taken down easily. I know that one other of the men owned a dojo and I think his name was Ataki or something, but I'm not sure."

Toph had tears in her eyes, and she was extremely mad. "How can you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, if taking my life will help you, then please do."

"No, how could you show remorse."

"..."

"You can't expect me not to take my revenge!" She tightened her grip on her knife.

"I'm sorry, when I became a monk all I did, was do what I thought was right. If I had known, I never would have become one."

"Damn you! How could you possible think you could ever be forgiven? You have to understand! I must kill you!"

"Don't worry, I do."

She removed the knife from his throat and placed it on the back of his neck again.

"But because you showed remorse, I'll make it quick."

He closed his eyes "Thank you."

_Flashback_

_Piandao: "I don't approve of murder, and I never will."_

_Toph: "So why are you helping me?"_

_Piandao: "Because if I don't you'll go somewhere else to train and decrease your chances of survival. And if someone is to die, it shouldn't be you."_

_Toph: "Thanks Master."_

_Piandao: "Just know that this violence having happened to you does not bind you as much as you might think."_

_Toph: "..."_

_Piandao: "Remember that you should make the right choices by knowing what you're heart thinks is right, not by revenge."_

Toph started to breathe heavily, her hands shaking. She was sweating. Why was it so hard to push the knife through his flesh? She tried to for another two minutes but just couldn't. The priest just sat there patiently. In the end she placed her foot on his back, kicked him to the ground and grabbed his hair, pulling up only his face. She placed the knife on his face and dragged it across it. Creating a wound from the right top of his forehead to his chin. The blood started to spread over his face, but the man only moaned in pain.

"Let it become a gross scar, as you have scarred me. Mine will always hurt more then yours ever could but at least everybody will be able to see yours. And let it be a reminder of not only what you did, but also that I, tough the spirits may one day, will never forgive you and neither should you!"

She got up and walked to the door. "You will live your life in pain for what you did, every day will consume you more and more until there is nothing left to take, may you live forever."

The priest cried softly. He had welcomed death, embraced it, but it would be for a long time till he joined it.

"I never want to meet you again, and don't even think about being the priest for my friends wedding!" She slammed it shut.

**A/N**Perhaps not what my bloodthirsty readers would like, but this will fit the story later on. Hope you liked it, only one more bad guy to go!

Anyways, you can still advise me on the whole "lemon" thingy, just review.

I really like getting so many positive reviews (except my spelling so**please review**!)

Next chapter will be called: "**A night of thinking and drinking**" See you then.


	11. a night of drinking and thinking

Disclaimer: Now what would give u the impression of me owning atla?

Sorry for the long update waits, I've been having problems with my computer, but I think I've finally found a way to post them at the same rate as before.

OMG, chapter ten already? I wish I could keep on writing. Ah well, after this story I'll spell-check all my other story's, I finally found out how you work the spell-checker on this site. Little ye for me! (I really suck at technology, don't I?) So tell me if this time my spelling is better, or if i corrected them wrongly.

Thanks for the many reviews, and **keep reviewing**.

* * *

**Chapter ten: A night of thinking and drinking**

Toph was having a drink at the bar, She would have enjoyed it much more if she didn't have to hear all the screams all the other girls were making. It would seem she had misjudged Sokka's idea of a stag night, the only things different then his were that she had also ordered a cake, and that the stripper was a man.

But she as a blind woman couldn't enjoy this 'exotic dance'. This just made her think about the things that sucked about being blind. As a kid she didn't have these problems, she wasn't interested in boy's back then. And not being able to look at men wasn't the only thing. Colors, everybody always talked about them and she had no clue. People talked about the passionated red, without considering her feelings, they spoke of the green grass without knowing what she was missing and they made poëms about the blue sea's without realizing what they were doing to her. But most of all, she wished she could see Sokka. Perhaps she was getting a bit tipsy, because she never even thought about the benefits of being able to see, but hey, a party is a party, even though she couldn't enjoy it right now.

She smiled a bit at the fact that the loudest cheers for the dancing man came from Katara's grandmother. Katara herself was very quiet and her heartbeat was going up, she was having fun, embarrassed but having fun. At least that was something.

"Hey barkeep, pour me another one."

"Sure Miss."

"Thanks"

As she gulped down her drink her thoughts of self pity disappeared and were replaced with those of the priest. Did she regret not killing him? Sometimes yes, but in her heart she knew it was for the best. He had disappeared from her nightmares, the only one remaining was Buy Ling. Her wound was nearly all better and soon after tomorrow she'd get him. Tomorrow, was her best friend really getting married? It still looked like a dream, it was all just happening way to fast. It seemed like only yesterday that Aang had still been struggling to find a way to tell how he felt. She'd have to make something of her love life to, and fast. It wouldn't be long before she could be with Sokka. She wanted to be with him, and if she released herself from the last mans grip she'd be able to love him, and touch him without the flashbacks. Damn it that was the second time tonight that her thoughts led her to Sokka.

"Barkeep, keep em comming."

"Uh, pardon me lady, but that's your fourth one in ten minutes."

"So?"

"If you keep drinking at this rate, you may have a killer hangover tomorrow."

"I know, but its only for as long as that macho keeps dancing."

"OK"

He was right of course but she had a lot to process tonight, she was bored, and felt relieved that she had managed to get this party started in time. She wondered weather the mens party was going equally well. She laughed a bit at the idea of Aang and a stripper. The young monk wouldn't know what to do. It was one of the things Katara loved about Aang, his innocence. He may have gotten a lot more serious but by god, the idea of Aang being in one room with a stripper. He'd blush and stutter, perhaps even try to give her clothes just because no one had ever explained to him what a stripper is. But her happy thoughts soon turned sour as they led to Sokka once more. He'd most likely be the one shouting the loudest, and he'd be drinking the most, a drunk horny Sokka at a party with a stripper, was there a worse thought for her?

"Barkeep..." She couldn't finish her sentence or a glass was set on the bar. "Thanks" She gulped it down and got a little mad at the barkeeper. "This my friend is water, are you sure you're not the blind one?"

"I know it's water. But I don't want you to get drunk, there are a lot of perverts in Ba sing se, and you're quite the catch."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"Not to modest are we now?"

"No, no I didn't mean that I'm good looking, I was talking about, ah forget it."

She noticed that the music had stopped and a final loud cheering was heard, she felt the man leave the room. Katara came to sit by her side.

"Toph, that was so embarrassing! I can't believe you ordered one."

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." She pointed at her feet.

"Well no, but you know..."

"Not really."

"I guess I'll just have to find a way to get you really embarrassed at your stag night."

"You can try sugar queen, you can try..."

"Katara, you've got to come and see this!" One of her tribe family yelled.

"Oh I will." She said to Toph, "Oh, I'd like to give you this perfume, I think it'd suit you." Then she left.

She pocketed the perfume and Suki came to sit next to her.

"Hy Toph. Long time no ... uh sorry." She said embarrassed

"Its quite all right."

"I have to hand it to you, you sure know how to organize a stag night!"

"Thanks Suki."

"But I have something to ask you."

"Me? Really? Sure whats up?"

"I'm thinking of getting back together with Sokka!"

"What?"

"Sssht, it's a secret. I haven't talked it over with him yet, but hey, who could resist me?"

"..."

"So, my question was, is he dating anyone?"

"Its complicated Suki. There is this girl that he likes and that girl likes him back. She just needs a little more time."

"Well, if she waits to long he might get snatched away before her face. I think I'm going to have to disappoint that girl, but I want Sokka. I'll talk to him after the weddings party at the palace. Thanks Toph you're a true friend." With that she kissed her on the cheek and left for some of the other guests.

Toph started to think on the subject, Sokka had told her he'd wait for her until the end of times, but if Suki came along... No he wouldn't? Would he? She couldn't risk it, she had to talk to Sokka before Suki did.

"Damn, why does this week bite?"

* * *

**A/N** Here you have it, with every chapter I put up, I understand that it will soon end, but I'll do my best and give this story the greatest ending I can!

Next chapter will be called "**The wedding**" and was originally planned to be the last chapter before the last one, but now I have this whole lemon thing I have to work on witch will be probably posted in chapter thirteen as an additional chapter. How does that sound to you? **Please review!**


	12. The wedding

**Revenge**

**(four funerals and a wedding.)**

Disclaimer: I can't tell a lie. I don't own Avatar the last airbender.

Thanks for the reviews. Seeing as this is the second or third last chapter (depends if you will read the lemon), do you best and write a review, be it a tough or a nice review. It's the only way I will learn, and it will make me a lot more motivated. **So please review**.

It's finally here, the wedding!

**Chapter eleven: The wedding**

Toph didn't cry much, the only times she did was for the horrible things done to her, and even then she held it back more then any woman could. But today she cried for something else, it was so weird to cry for this, something mellow, it wasn't her style, then again she couldn't help but shed a tear or two. OK, perhaps a bucket of tears or two, but it was her best friend after all. Katara ran with Aang down the ile and toward the exit of the temple. There, Aang carried Katara on Appa, they waved to their friends one last time, and flew off on their honeymoon.

"I thought you were to tough to cry." Sokka said with a voice that sounded both sad and happy.

"I thought you'd never fully approve of them." She replied, wiping away her tears.

"She's in good hands..."

"... Yeah, she is."

"Party at the palace!" Haru yelled.

Sokka and toph smiled softly and ran to the palace with the rest of the crowd.

At the palace Sokka sat with Toph at a table, together with his father and grandmother. Sokka and his father were constantly playing stupid force games like arm wrestling, to prove who had gotten the strongest. Sokka won three times out of five. They were nice people, and she laughed inside a bit at the fact of the loud cheering from "Gran-Gran" last night, but she had to speak to Sokka in private, so somewhere she wished they'd leave them alone, little did she know 'Gran-gran' sensed this.

"You know it has been to long Sokka, you should come to visit more often." Hakoda spoke.

"Yeah, I know but we've still got a lot to do, restoring balance and all that, but I don't want to talk about work right now." Sokka said

"But why don't you take a vacation while Aang and Katara are taking one? You and Toph should come and visit during their honeymoon!"

"Yeah, I can picture it now, not being able to see for a month." Toph interrupted.

"Oh, right." Hakoda apologized.

She could smack herself one right then and there, remind Sokka of a reason why they can't be together while she is going to try and convince him of the opposite? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Katara's grandmother was a very wise old woman so she understood Tophs feelings and desires, for her she pretended to fall asleep so Hakoda would take her home to rest and wouldn't come back either. After they left it was quiet at the table. Toph was trying to figure out how to tell Sokka.

"Look, Sokka, I've got to ask you something."

"Oow..."

"What?"

"Hold that thought for one second. I've got to go."

"What? Why? Where?"

"I have to go to the toilet because of that stupid drinking contest with my father! Now don't stop me again or I won't make it." He ran as he had never before.

Toph took this opportunity to reorganize her mind. She'd tell him, and then what? How was she even going to convince him to be with her instead of Suki? Sure she had heard from many men that she was pretty, like the bartender last night, but she had heard that Suki was down right gorgeous. And perhaps Sokka wanted to be with Suki either way, they did have all that history. Should she stand in the way of her friends happiness?

Then it hit her, she heard Suki pas by her a few seconds ago and she was heading for the toilet. She was going to talk to him now! Toph got up and desperately tried to get there first. But the dancing people all seemed to be in her way. She failed and stopped at the door. Feeling miserable she leaned against the door and putted her hands on her face. How could she have let this happen? Then she felt the vibrations of Suki moving her head closer to his head and putted her lips on him, both their heartbeats rose. She placed her hands on his back and moved her hands around. Toph just wanted to disappear in the ground. That is until she felt him push Suki of.

"No, Suki, I can't do this."

"Why not?" She tried to kiss him once more but this time he pushed her of before their lips could meet again.

"I'm waiting for someone else."

"Whoever she is, I'm here now, and who knows how long you could wait?"

"Toph is worth waiting for."

"Toph? Oh, I see..."

"I'm sorry Suki."

"I'm not." As quick and seductive as she can be she placed her lips on his once more. After she removed them she continued "I don't care what she wants, because I want you."

"I do care for what she wants."

"She'll never be able to love you as I can, it's your loss!"

Hurt and perhaps even broken she ran out of the toilet and met Toph in the hallway. They stared at each-other, but Suki had a look in her eyes that wasn't friendship anymore, then Suki ran toward the exit of the great ballroom. (Haru saw this and followed her, but that's a different story for a different time.) Sokka exited the toilet a little bit later then that. He stopped and saw Toph.

"Hey Toph." He didn't even look surprised to see her there.

"Hey Sokka." She replied, not sure to be happy because Sokka had chosen her or to be sad because they might never be friends with Suki again, she had never been Toph's best friend but she did respect her as a person. The damage was done and it would be her friends that would have to suffer the consequences the most. Especially Sokka, she did mean a lot to him, even if he chose Toph.

"Want to dance?"

She laughed a little bit. "I can't dance, I'm blind meatboy!"

"Don't worry, I'll lead."

Ballroom dancing was quite the experience for Toph, she had to fully depend on someone else, even-though it was Sokka, it still felt strange. But he didn't let anything bad happen so she figured he was a pretty good dancer. She felt safe, this close to him. She blushed and didn't feel this alive in a long time.

"I love you Toph..."

"I love you to..."

He placed his head in her neck, on her shoulder, burying his face in her dark hair, there he lightened up and felt happy, he softly kissed her neck. And they danced slowly, in small circles. They had the night, it was all theirs.

**A/N**The next, and too bad final chapter if you don't read the lemon, will be called '**Uninvited guests**', I'll try to post it at the latest within one week. As always **please review**!


	13. Uninvited guests

**Revenge**

**(four funerals and a wedding)**

Disclaimer: Don't make me repeat myself, just look at the proceeding chapters!

Omg, last chapter (not including additional lemon)! But I won't keep you from it anymore. See you on the bottom of the page.

**C****hapter twelve: Uninvited guests**

Sokka woke up by a weird knocking sound to find that Toph wasn't in his arms anymore. The knocking sound returned. Sokka got up putted on his pants and didn't bother to close the shirt he was wearing, to be carefull he grabbed his black sword and went to the door. He opened it and noticed that it was raining outside, storming on a dark cold night. The man that had come to visit in the middle of the night seemed to be a man with a long scar over his face.

"I must talk to you." The stranger stated.

Toph climbed the wall and dropped herself in the garden. Buy Ling was a rich man alright. The garden was build in a circle form and in the center, about half a kilometer from the edges of the garden, was a big mansion. To get to there she'd have to sneak by guards, pass dogs and avoid rope traps. These last were the most easy to dodge, the men were more difficult but by moving from one safe place to another she managed to avoid being seen though twice it came close. The dogs on the other hand didn't track with their eyes, they tracked with their noses. In the end she had to pass one dog if she wanted to get into the house. Her mind wondered about how on earth she'd be able to pass the dog.

"You did what?" Sokka screamed at him.

The man barley dodged the black sword that slashed at him. "Please, I have to warn you!"

Sokka didn't listen, he was blinded by fury. He slashed the sword one more time "I'll kill you for what you did to her!"

"Your friend has already decided that I should live."

"Well I haven't." Sokka swung his sword once more that resulted in the man being cornered.

"Fair enough and I'll let you decide my faith to after I tell you something, you're friend is in grave danger!"

Sokka hesitated, he wanted to push through his sword, he wanted to end the miserable life in front of him, but something told him not to. The man had nothing to gain by coming here and telling him he had raped his loved one, so what did he have to say.

"You've got ten seconds."

Toph remembered that she had gotten perfume from Katara, that would have to suffice. She took it out of her clothes and threw it at a rock close by the dog, the bottle broke and the aroma was released. The dog heard this, moved closer to the rock and sniffed it, his nose was instantly put out of order by the sent and before he could turn back, Toph had already moved past him and ducked through a broken window that led to the basement.

"Even-though I promised your friend that I'd never intervene with her life anymore I belief that you, as her friend, have the right to know what is going on with her. She has been taking revenge on all four of us."

"Four, you were with four!?!" He needed all his restrained to not strike him.

"And she's after the mightiest of us all. He is strong and has many connections. She will not survive! You must go and stop her from getting herself killed!"

"Why should you care!"

"Because I do, and me showing remorse is the reason why I still have my life."

" ... Where and who?"

"Buy Ling, at the..."

"Buy ling? The under-boss of the Ba Sing Se Mafia?"

"Yes..."

"I know where to find him." He moved his sword over the man's face and created a second cut on his face that crossed with the first, making a 'X' on his face an making it look like a real mark. "The only reason why I don't kill you is that she wouldn't want me to." He placed his black sword in his scabbard again and left through the door.

Toph was in the basement of the mansion. Tonight it would all finaly end, what happened one year ago would finaly end. Only one more to end, before she could start all over. She had gone a long way, and even though Piandao was against murder he still would be proud if he knew how far she had gotten. Inside the building it was a lot more easy to dodge the men that patrolled. She noticed that they were all wearing a sword as a weapon, every one of them.

Sokka ran through the empty streets and cursed Aang for taking Appa with him, he just had to reach the house in time, how to get in would be a question for later.

Toph realized that Buy was most probably in the big hall, seeing as there were many people there. She made her way up to the ground floor and paused knowing that behind the door she was leaning against, she would find Buy, along with two dozen off his guards.

Out of breath he reached the outer walls of the perimeter, but still he didn't give up and climbed over them. Not that he knew it but he started to near the house the same way Toph had. He wasn't sure what he'd do when he found her. Stop her (to not have her get hurt anymore)? Help her? Or would it already be to late? He couldn't let himself think like that.

She burst through the door, sword raised. All of the body guards inside directed their eyes toward her.

"I've come to get my revenge Buy!"

One man amongst them started to laugh. "So, you've finaly tracked me down. Guess my old friend was right after all. No matter, what can one blind girl do? Sinche, get her!"

One of the body guards drew out his sword and ran toward her. Before he could even swing down his sword he was punched in the face and fell down, unconscious.

"I've not come to harm any of you, but I will if you stand in my way. Leave now!"

"You three," Buy pointed at a little group of his guards. "Go get her."

The three men gathered around her, the middle one tried to stab her, she avoided it by spinning to her left and tackling the man to her left, he became unconscious. The man that stood on her right now tried to clieve her, once more she avoided it and then lunged her sword in his guts, the blood sticking on his sword. The last of the three men was still standing, well trembling is a more precise word. Toph putted away her sword and picked up the three swords of the men she had knocked out and pointed them at the man. He tried to back away but cornered himself, once there she took his sword to, the man was to terrified to fight back. She pinned him to the wall with these swords (not killing him but putting the swords through his sleeves). She pulled out her sword once more and so did everybody else. They were ready to fight, until someone rolled in through the front door.

Sokka got up and overlooked the situation. Three men in red suits layed on the ground, one of them lying in a pool of blood and another one was pinned to the wall. Toph was facing about twenty of them. Everybody had his or her sword out, so he pulled out his as-well.

"Sokka? How did you know?" Toph cried out, he wasn't supposed to find out about this, why did it have to turn out like this?

"Toph! The priest told me. Thank the spirits you're alright." Sokka yelled in relief.

"Not for long she is!" Buy shouted.

"Toph, let us get out of here."

"No, Sokka I can't, not yet. You said you'd wait forever, soon you won't have to wait anymore."

"Please, you don't have to do this."

"Apparently I do."

"Kill them. I'll get my sword, but if you know what's good for you, they'd better be gone before I get back." Buy ordered and left for a door up the stairs on the other side of the room.

Toph ran at the twenty men, desperate to get through but Sokka couldn't let that happen, he ran at Toph and pushed her out of the way. The twenty men were now fully concentrated on him. Toph sneaked by them as they swarmed and encircled Sokka. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew he'd be fine, these guys were wimps compared to him. She left for the same door Buy had gone through.

Sokka fought off all the metal rushing toward him but there were so many that he hardly had any time to go on the offensive. The result was that his enemies were falling slowly.

Buy turned around and saw her standing there. His sword still layed on his desk.

"Pick it up." She said.

Buy took the sword and pulled it out of its scabbard. He held out the sword and so did Toph. Their swords touched briefly before the fight began.

Three more of the group were running at him, he broke the sword of the closest one and then kicked him in the rump, which mad him fly onto his two buddies. After which Sokka had to roll, dodge and fight off the remaining thirteen blades

Toph went on the offensive, Buy proved to be a worthy adversary. Again and again and again, her sword touched his, she couldn't get past him. Right when she thought she was getting somewhere she got cut in her left arm, not to deep or big but it would remain a scar and Buy smiled at this.

Ten more remained and Sokka was having quite some trouble with one of them, he seemed to be a lot stronger then the rest. This man kept attacking and attacking, pushing Sokka back, eventually their swords were pressed against each other, both men were strong and wouldn't give in. But then the guard fell down because Sokka had kicked him in the groin.

Buy was starting to cheat by throwing everything he could find at her, books, a stool, even a dagger, but Toph sliced them all. She wouldn't stop, she wouldn't fail, not now not ever again.

Only four remained and they encircled Sokka. All tried to strike and all failed. After another failed attempt one of them was tackled by Sokka and tumbled over. Sokka used this diversion to do a jump in which he kicked the two apposite guards, they flew through the room and didn't get back up again. And looked at the last remaining guard.

"Put down your weapon, and I'll hurt you as little as possible." Sokka told him. The man dropped his sword and Sokka hitted a few pressure points, something he had learned from fighting Ty lee so many years ago. It worked, the man fell down asleep, amongst the other unconscious, and dead guards.

Toph disarmed Buy by using her sword and used her left hand to catch his. Without a blink she pierced his shoulder with it, sticking him to a wall. Buy screamed in pain. Toph putted her sword closer to his throat and drew her nails across his face, creating four bloody lines. Buy, could taste his own blood. His own filth, something she had to live with for more then a year. She was about to finish it all, no time for torture, but then Sokka entered the room.

"Toph, please don't do this."

"I have to make him pay."

"This is not you!"

"Leave now, I have to do this."

"You'll never be yourself again if he dies at your hands! Let me protect you from that."

"Protect me? You? Where were you one year ago? Where were you when I needed you the most?" She pointed the sword at Sokka now. "I'll tell you! You were to busy drinking and groping Suki!"

"You're right, and I want to fix as much of the damage I caused. Please let me help you."

"Then stay away from me! Please, do this one thing for me, leave." She had tears in her eyes.

"Then I wouldn't be protecting you, please..."

"No! I've spent one year in training for this moment and you can't ask me to stop now. He deserves it!"

"Indeed he does, but if you do this, the Toph I know and love will be lost forever, I can't lose you again Toph, I'm not strong enough for that. Don't put me through that."

She remained quiet for some time. "You can't protect me Sokka, no one can but me... Keep your damn hands of the sword!" She yelled this last part to Buy who was trying to pull out the blade that was piercing his shoulder.

"Toph... I'm getting him to prison, it's for your own good." Sokka moved in closer, only to have Toph swing her sword at him. Which he barely dodged.

"Stay away!" The tears started to flow from her eyes. "Please stay away Sokka." She swung her sword again and this time Sokka blocked it with his sword.

"I know that you know what to do." Once more he blocked the sword. "Because you're Toph, the greatest earthbender." Again the metallic crash was heard. "The strongest person I've ever met." Again "The most beautiful girl I've ever met." Again "I love how cranky you can get." Again "How stubborn." Again "How you don't judge." Again "I love how strong and confident you are." Again "Toph, I love you!" Sokka dropped his sword. "I've said what I wanted to say, and if you love me to you know what to do, if you don't, then I don't even want to live."

Toph was breathing heavily, her grey eyes now red with tears. She wanted to complete her mission, her anger burning through her soul and blinding her for anything else, she had to do this, she had vowed to herself that she'd defeat her demons and everybody that got in her way, and now Sokka was in her way. Toph held her sword high and sent it down, aiming for his shoulder all the bottled up fury in that strike. It got closer and closer to Sokka, but he didn't close his eyes or tried to dodge it. Mere millimeters before it hit his shoulder she fell on her knees and dropped her sword. Putted her hands on her face and cried into them.

Sokka knelt by her side and held her, helped her up and picked up her sword.

"I love you to." She cried into his shoulder holding him close.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in the past, but I'll always protect you from now on."

"What about Buy?"

"With a little help from Aang and that priest he'll go to jail."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that!" Buy said and secretly took a dagger from his clothes."

Toph could 'see' this through vibrations and Sokka couldn't, she yelled to the warrior holding her sword. "Watch out!"

Sokka realized he was trying something and threw Toph's sword at Buy as he aimed his dagger and threw it. Toph could hear Sokka grunt in pain and fall down.

"Sokka!"

She knelt by his side, not caring to 'see' what happened to Buy.

"I'ts OK Toph, he hit me in the shoulder."

Suddenly Toph noticed that she was hearing a weird choking sound. Sokka had thrown her sword directly into Buy's throat. As the life was disappearing from his eyes Sokka sat up and let Toph cry into his chest, embracing her he didn't let his eyes off of Buy until the very end.

It was finally over...

**A/N**Or was it, I have a little idea on how to make a sequel, but perhaps this is a nice ending and I shouldn't mess with it. All up to you! **Please review**! For perhaps the last time...

Just to be sure you understand, Toph and Sokka didn't have sex yet, they will, but last night they just slept next to eachother.

This story was really a lot of fun to write, and I would like to thank you all who read it. To those that won't read the lemon, I bid thee farewell.

Thanks for reading, it meant a lot to me. Now it's going to psychiatric institutions for me.

P.S.: The sequel would involve Toph and Sokka being investigated for the murders while the Ba sing se Mafia went after them. So if you want the story to end here please tell me. I have no clue as to what to do, so I'll leave it up to my readers.


	14. all things considered

**Revenge**

**(four funerals and a wedding)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own atla or any of it's characters, I do own my own though.

This is the last chapter off this story, and we're going out with some fireworks. It's my first lemon so you can advise me on what should have been better. And let me know what you thought of not only this chapter, but also this story. In short **Please review!**

Thank you all for reading my story, I really appreciate it if you liked this story, although let us pray it never happens in the atla universe.

See you in therapy! 

**Chapter thirteen: All things considered**

Sokka gulped down his drink in one time and then poured himself another one. Toph was sitting on a couch in the living room, just sitting and waiting for Sokka to do something, to say something. To break the silence that had fallen over them. The silence made her feel almost like she had when she first came home, right after the incident. Nobody said a word, because nobody dared. The relationships were fragile, and the slightest whisper could brake it all.

Sokka moved the glass of strong liquor to his mouth but hesitated in drinking it. In his mind he saw the last few days going by. How could he have been so blind? He saw Toph arriving, with the long bag. He saw them on their 'non-date', she was interested in the murder, the horrible unthinkable murder that was in the news. Four, there had been four of them, the priest had told him himself. It was clear now, she had tortured the man, and killed him. This was not the Toph he knew.

His mind pictured them at the fighting dojo. She was absent minded that night, and since when was she interested in watching fights instead of making them herself? They had been there for a reason. He found out that the owner had died a few days after he was murdered. How could he have not known? Perhaps he did know, but just refused to accept it? And that date at the dojo, did it really mean anything to her? Or was it just a part of her plan?

He gulped down his second drink and closed his eyes. He knew what had happened only a few hours earlier. A few hours earlier, he became a killer. It was self-defense, but he killed someone. After seeing him die, it all seemed simple, his mind was focused at one thing at a time. First get Toph back home so that she would be safe, then pour himself a drink. But what now? He fealed helpless, what should he do? Was he supposed to do anything? He loved Toph, but was the woman sitting in the sofa still her? After all the bloodshed she had caused, could the old Toph still be in there? She had brutally killed two people, and probably a third (the guard), in ways that made his stomach turn.

He looked over to Toph, seeing her beautiful essence he realized something, she had not started the fight, they had one year ago. And she did spare that priests life, and when Sokka asked her she did listen, she did come to her senses. She had been ill, and their love cured her, or at least for a huge part. Perhaps now, he did have his best friend back. Her wellness was all that mattered right now.

Toph waited in the sofa, Sokka came to sit next to her, he held her hand and warmed it, her hand had been cold, but he made it better. Toph loved this touch, but turned her head and bit her lip.

"Don't Sokka..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't pretend like everything is alright."

"Toph..."

"Don't ... please."

"Toph, is it over?"

"It is. I had to Sokka, I had to."

"I couldn't possibly understand what you went through."

"Do you love me still?"

"Are you still the Toph I know?"

"... Yes..."

"I will always love you."

"How can you still choose to love me?"

Sokka gently placed his left hand on her chin, and softly turned her head toward his. His dark hand resting on her slightly pale skin, he moved his lips toward hers and they touched. Toph kissed back, and after a few seconds, slightly opened her mouth. Their tongues massaged eachothers. Sokka rubbing his arms over her back and soft thighs, and Toph held his masculine shoulders. Her mouth was soft, wet and tasted great, but did not betray the characteristic that is Toph, it was tough, dominant, it wanted control. Sokka parted from the kiss, and got ready to speak.

"There is no choice, I'll always love you."

Toph smiled and putted her arms around his neck.

"Bring me to bed Snoozles."

Sokka picked her up in his arms, and her arms remained around his neck. He brought her up and placed her in her bed. He wanted her to rest, walked to her door, to leave her room, but was stopped after a few passes.

"Sokka ... could you sleep by my side again?"

"I was to afraid to suggest so."

Sokka lied himself down next to her, they spooned, both still fully dressed. But neither could catch some sleep, they just listened to each others breath. After a few hours, (the sun would soon come up,) Toph decided, she wanted to do something, she felt ready to, the moment seemed right. She rubbed her but slightly, sensually to his groin. Sokka seemed to try and ignore this, he didn't want to force anything and didn't want to take the risque of Toph not doing this on purpose.

"Snoozles?"

She pushed in a little harder. This made Sokka let out a little gasp. "Yes?"

"I don't know how to say this well, I've not had much experience in that, but I feel like I can just say it to you." Toph placed her hand on his legs.

"What, why?"

"I can tell you because you and I are soul-mates, because I love you, I can say that I want you."

Sokka did not spoke, he gently putted his lips on her neck and began sucking and kissing it. After a while a bit more rougher. He placed his right hand underneath her shirt, on her bare belly, and moved his hands toward her breasts and knead them softly. Toph moaned quietly, but soon regained her own personality, and turned herself around, facing Sokka. She would not undergo this, but be a part of this, she wanted him to feel good. She putted her hands under his shirt and felt his strong chest, while Sokka was still massaging her bosom, now with to hands. They moved in their heads and kissed during their massaging. They tasted perfect to each-other. After a few minutes of this delight, Toph moved back her head and bit her lip a little, smiling, giving her a mischievous look. Her hands trailed down to his pants and slipped her fingers in them. Before she could continue, Sokka grabbed her pols, and pulled her hands up. Toph seemed offended.

"Toph, I don't want you to do anything, if you don't want to."

"Sokka, don't you get it, I'm free."

"That doesn't mean that you have to rush things."

"But I want to do this. I'm finally free, and there is no other I would want to celebrate this with tonight."

"Are you feeling completely comfortable?"

"Well, I'm a little nervous, about taking the lead."

At this Sokka placed his lips on hers again, taking the lead he layed her on her back and took of her upper clothing, leaving her bra exposed.

"Well you've definitely taken the lead." Toph gasped after they parted their kissing, taking of his shirt.

Sokka slided his hand over her soft sides, toward her pants and started to pull it of, meanwhile Toph undid her bra. They finished about the same time, Sokka putted his mouth around Tophs left breast and moved his tong around her nipple, while taking off her panties far enough so she could take them off herself by moving her legs. To Toph's regret Sokka moved his mouth from her breasts, but to her approval he started to kiss his way down to that special spot between her legs. Sokka slid in his tongue and Toph arched her back.

She moaned "Ooh, Snoozles"

That sounded like music to Sokka's ears, he continued pleasuring her, her breath became irregular and on her forehead she started to sweat just a little. She lost herself in complete satisfaction. Her soft legs rubbing Sokka's back. Sokka moved his head away.

"Don't you stop." She said half begging, half commanding.

But Sokka didn't put his tongue back, instead he brought his hand to her entrance and slipped in a finger, and then another, pumping, first slowly then faster and faster. Toph bit her lip to not yell out his name. Sokka enjoyed giving her this pleasure. She grabbed her sheets and squeezed them as hard as she could, to prolong the feeling.

"Sokka! I'm going to..." But before Toph could finish her sentence she came.

Sokka layed himself next to his love, she was still breathing deeply of the orgasm. He wiped of the juice on his hands. Then he moved his other hand toward her head and softly pushed the hair out of her eyes.

He whispered "You are so beautiful."

"I'd return the compliment, but you know." She joked.

He didn't laugh, he didn't want to, he didn't want to ruin this moment. This moment of perfect beauty in an otherwise messed up world. She was beautiful and he watched her bosom go up and down, her naked body breathing, and it was perfect, soft, strong, smooth, not undamaged for scars were visible, but somehow they seemed to shape her personality, the essence of who Toph is. She was beautiful, and he realized that never before he had been this happy.

"Ready for round two?" Her words brought him out of his thoughts.

Sokka moved in to kiss Toph but she stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. She pushed him on his back. After that she placed her hand on his vital parts. Her warm hand palmed his balls and stroke them gently, until his member stiffened to become quite large. Sokka grunted in approval. This felt so good! Her hands felt so nursing. He received one last kiss from her, their tongues stroked and embraced each-other, their lips locked on each-other, then she moved her head toward his cock. She stuck out her tongue and lett it touch his sack, and dragged her tongue further until it reached his member, and moved it up along it, to the tip. She gave his head a kiss and started to suck it. Sokka closed his eyes and couldn't believe it. Toph was giving him a blow job, he was in heaven. The feeling was sent throughout his entire body. She took in more of him and it touched her cheeks, her tongue massaging the hard member. Sokka started to mumble words like "Oh, spirits" and "Don't stop". She did it so well. She started to move her head up and down, first slowly then faster and faster.

After a while Sokka toughed to himself.

"What if you come inside her mouth?" Said one voice.

"That'd be so hot." Said another voice.

"But what if she doesn't want you to come in her mouth?"

"Screw that, this feels to good to interrupt it now!"

"I think you know what to tell her."

Then he spoke to her "Toph, aah, don't ooh, do any-ah-thing you don't want to. If you don't want me to 'ah yes' come inside you mouth, just stop in time."

Toph didn't stop, but she did respond, by taking more of his shaft inside her, going deep throat. Sucking as hard as she could and her tongue slithering around his member. Sokka knew it was OK, but he didn't want to come yet, he wanted to hang on to this feeling. He held it back for a few more minutes but then he came, and she swallowed.

Now it was his turn to be out of breath. Toph went to ly in at his side and he wrapped her arm around her, keeping her close.

"That was the first time I did that." She told him

"You don't say. You must be a natural." He said completely out of breath.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Are you comfortable to go further?"

"We came this far, right?"

"Ready?"

"Wait..."

"What is it, if you don't want to, don't worry, don't do anything you don't want to."

"It's not that, it's just, could I be on top?"

"If you want to, but why?"

"When 'it' happened, I wasn't in control, and being on top makes you more in control."

With that said, she lifted herself above his still stiffened member. On her knees she placed her hands on his shoulders and brought her face to his. They kissed briefly, but passionately and then closed the opening between her entrance and his shaft, but not letting it enter yet. In her mind she counted to five and then decided it was time, she was ready for this. She moved, lett herself be penetrated. Her heart skipped a beat. It didn't return, the awful feeling, she was free, she was with Sokka. She moved her body, letting it slide in further, and gasped at the size of manhood now inside of her. Sokka placed his hands on her bottom and guided her, she was so tight. After he helped her find right rhythm he moved his hands up and brought them to her breasts. He played with her rock-hard nipples and her soft breasts. They both screamed in delight and moaned like crazy as their bodies experienced the greatest feeling the world had ever known. After a while Toph moved her body now sitting upright she moved her fingers through her hair and screamed out his name. Still being ridden Sokka kept caressing her bosom with one hand but stroked her left leg and bottom with the other. While Toph was still moving along his shaft. She felt a warm spot expanding in her stomach, and stopped moving.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I ... want you ... to be on top." She moaned.

"Really?"

"Yes, I thrust you enough."

In one smooth movement Sokka layed Toph on her back, so fast and gentle that she didn't realize it before he layed on top of her. He roughly kissed her neck and mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his. Sokka kept banging into her. Both started to sweat, Sokka started to move faster and faster, deeper and deeper, until finally she came, this was a signal that he could let it go himself, which he did. Both being tired they fell asleep next to each-other almost instantly. But the last thing in Toph's mind was that all things considered, she couldn't have hoped for a better ending.

**A/N** Well that was it, the last chapter, go on now, it's over, that's all folks and say arriverderci. (Unless I get enough demands for a sequel. But I'm not sure weather I should write one, so tell me what you want.)

**Pleas****e review** and let me know what you thought of this story, give it one last blast, one last review, I'll be ever grateful.


End file.
